Oásis
by Alandria
Summary: -ZX Advent- Atlas encontra algo que Model F jamais esperava rever: uma entrada para o Cyberspace, que concede novamente a ele um corpo humanoide. Eles treinam, lutam sem nada para impedi-los, entre batalhas de egos com consequências inesperadas.


Notas da autora: Fic que foi escrita faz algum tempo e deixou de ser publicada por falta de motivação para fazer a introdução (resolvido agora, finalmente, hehe). Os personagens de Megaman Zero e Megaman ZX Advent são da Capcom, e eu sou só uma fã escrevendo sobre uma franquia de videogame que eu adoro, sem ganhar nada com isso além da satisfação pessoal.

Não diria que tem spoilers, a história essencialmente usa o background de história da franquia e os profiles dos personagens, pode ter se passado até mesmo antes dos eventos de ZX Advent.

Sinopse: Em uma de suas várias idas ao deserto, Atlas encontra algo que Model F jamais esperava (re)ver, após tantos anos: uma entrada para o Cyberspace. O estranho lugar concede novamente uma forma humana ao, mais uma vez, Fefnir, e parece uma boa oportunidade. Os dois treinam, lutam sem nada para impedi-los, entre batalhas de egos com consequências inesperadas.

* * *

><p><span>Oásis - por Alandria<span>

As areias do deserto ferviam como o inferno, mas Atlas ainda gostava do lugar. O deserto fazia com que sentisse, como nunca, o poder emanado por aquela terra em que a humanidade sobrevivia, guerra após guerra, dificuldade após dificuldade, saindo sempre fortalecida. O deserto, para ela, era um símbolo dessa luta, um símbolo do que a humanidade ainda podia alcançar.

O deserto também lembrava o fogo. Desde que se tomara para si o poder do Biometal Model F, sentira que o poder do fogo lhe servia como uma luva. Agressivo, belicoso, porém renovador. Model F também lhe despertava uma inesperada afinidade; estava sempre ansioso pela próxima batalha. Não era preciso dar explicações ou fazer barganhas: ela teria todo o poder que quisesse enquanto o mantivesse entretido. E o Jogo do Destino, que a levaria à desejada evolução da humanidade através da guerra, estaria cheia de "diversão".

Por entre as refinarias e as formações rochosas que, volta e meia, pareciam brotar da areia, Atlas certa vez encontrou um vulto bastante incomum. Ele parecia tremular como um holograma, mas seu instinto dizia que não era algo que devesse ser ignorado. O fim do mistério viria com as palavras de Model F.

- É uma entrada pro Cybespace! Eu sei lá por que diabos isto ainda existe. Mas pode ser muito útil. Entre e veja.

Atlas obedeceu. Model F não tiraria nenhum proveito de enganá-la, pois ela agora era como seus braços e suas pernas. Por seus objetivos, eles precisavam um do outro. Então ela passou pela porta.

O ambiente no interior do que Model F tinha chamado de "Cyberspace" era intrigante e, ao mesmo tempo, monótono em seu silêncio verde. Atlas, porém, sentia que o peso do deserto sobre seus ombros havia desaparecido por completo. Estava... confortável demais. O que havia de tão "útil" ali dentro, afinal?

Foi quando ela ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando e, rapidamente, assumiu postura defensiva. Diante dela, estava um homem jovem, de forte constituição física, pele morena e cabelos castanhos. Em um primeiro momento, não era possível dizer se era um humano ou um reploid, embora isso, desde que Atlas se conhecia por gente, já tivesse se tornado quase irrelevante para o mundo, tamanha a equivalência alcançada entre corpos orgânicos e mecânicos. O importante era descobrir se o estranho era uma ameaça. Tentou alcançar Model F, mas não o encontrou. Foi só diante da primeira frase do homem que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido:

- Heh. Eu disse que seria muito útil. Não faço ideia de como funciona, mas pelo que eu me lembrava, o Cyberspace era capaz de despertar nosso potencial completo. Olha só, pelo jeito aqui dentro eu posso voltar a ser eu de verdade. Ou quase. Eu não era bem assim cento e tantos anos atrás.

Era impossível não reconhecer o timbre de voz e o tom debochado, com ar de superior. De alguma forma, naquele espaço bizarro, Model F havia recebido um corpo. Atlas ainda não havia decidido, porém, se aquilo era um bom sinal ou não. Agora que ele podia lutar...

E ele, de fato, não pensou duas vezes em investir contra ela. Socos e chutes de uma força ameaçadora, que ela prontamente defendeu e devolveu. Nenhum golpe, de nenhum dos lados, porém, conectou plenamente. O homem recuou agilmente alguns metros para trás e parou. Atlas manteve-se pronta, mas observou atentamente o que ele faria a seguir.

- Você tá pensando em me derrubar? - Atlas perguntou, na defensiva.

- Isto aqui é como se fosse uma realidade alternativa. Da porta pra fora, eu continuo sendo um Biometal. Mas aqui dentro, enquanto eu puder ter esta forma... você pode me chamar de Fefnir. É o meu nome verdadeiro. - Ele parecia estranhamente sério ao falar, e Atlas entendeu, de alguma forma, que aquilo era, de fato, importante. - Podemos usar isto para treinar. Ninguém vai incomodar a gente, e aqui eu posso ter um corpo equivalente ao seu.

- Antes você era só um robô velho - ela provocou, lembrando da pouca informação que tinha sobre o passado dele.

- Antes eu era um reploid armado e imortal que podia chutar o seu traseiro daqui até a capital.

Atlas observou Model F, ou melhor, Fefnir, mais uma vez. As roupas que usava guardavam marcantes semelhanças em cores e formas com ela própria após o Megamerge. Porém, como ele próprio havia dito, seu corpo agora era o de um homem comum, equivalente ao dela. Ela podia facilmente enxergá-lo como uma contraparte sua.

E assim, em mais de uma ocasião, Atlas voltaria ao acesso para o instável Cyberspace no meio do deserto. Sua existência nos dias atuais era um mistério, então era preciso aproveitar enquanto ainda existia. E ainda que não fossem lutas reais, o simples fato de poder lutar sem qualquer outra preocupação na cabeça era, para ela e para Fefnir, uma enorme satisfação.

* * *

><p>Quando ela caiu no chão, a euforia da batalha ainda estava presente demais. Ofegante, ele apenas assistiu quando Atlas se contorceu no chão, levando a mão direita ao encontro do ombro esquerdo. A gravidade da situação só ficou evidente quando as aparências caíram por terra, em um grito de dor.<p>

- Ei, tá tudo bem? - Fefnir perguntou, mesmo estando a resposta óbvia. Chegou mais perto, um passo de cada vez. Ela não era nenhuma donzela em apuros, mas deixar sua parceira largada no chão não ia trazer vantagem alguma. Agachando-se próximo à mulher caída, ele insistiu em perguntar.- Que houve com seu ombro?

- Não se meta, idiota - ela o afastou, ríspida, com os dentes cerrados. O esforço levantou mais um grunhido de dor.

Perguntar era em vão, então ele simplesmente a indireitou deitada no chão, sem pedir permissão alguma. Arrancou a mão dela de cima do ombro com firmeza, ignorando os protestos que recebeu em resposta. Analisou o que seus olhos permitiram. O macacão de proteção, arruinado. Algumas feridas superficiais, mas quase não havia sangue.

- Tire essas mãos de mim! - Atlas urrou pra ele, pegando-o pelo mesmo pulso que antes afastara seu braço. O esforço de atirar o braço dele para longe, porém, disparou uma nova onda de dor, que ela tentou, em vão, reprimir entre os dentes. - Eu posso aguentar, não sou nenhuma pirralha fraca.

- NÃO BANQUE A TEIMOSA, IMBECIL! - a voz dele foi forte, autoritária, até. - Isto não tem nada a ver com fraqueza! Quer morrer em combate, pois MORRA! Mas morra no auge, caída no alto da pilha de inimigos que você derrubou! Negar ajuda e ficar aqui jogada no chão por causa de um treinozinho de m**** vai provar o que pra quem? Cuide-se, reerga-se, e lute de novo! - e, tomando fôlego, completou, em um tom ligeiramente mais baixo: - Lute pra valer, esse orgulho imbecil deixa você ridícula.

Atlas desviou o olhar. Sentia-se humilhada, mas ele tinha razão. De nada adianta estar fora de combate. Aceitar ajuda só tornaria as coisas mais rápidas, afinal. E ele nem seu inimigo era.

Resignou-se por um instante, motivada também pela dor, e largou-se no chão.

- Acho que está deslocado - ela arriscou, entre respirações profundas e instáveis. - Já aconteceu antes. Vou ter que colocar de volta no lugar, ou as nanomáquinas não vão reconstruir direito.

Sem qualquer cerimônia - era para suportar situações como essa que servia a "força" de um guerreiro, afinal -, Fefnir encarou o ombro ferido de Atlas e tomou a região com as duas mãos. Ela reconheceu o gesto. Em poucos segundos, um desconfortável ruído, e outro urro de dor ecoou pelo Cyberspace.

* * *

><p>Algum tempo depois, ainda tentando resistir à dor, mas já suficientemente controlada, Atlas manteve-se sentada, com as pernas cruzadas, a cabeça baixa, em silêncio enquanto Fefnir, igualmente calado, tratava o restante dos ferimentos e imobilizava o local, acelerando a recuperação. As mãos dele jamais foram delicadas, mas Atlas nunca se ofendeu com rudeza. O clima de batalha tinha se extinguido completamente.<p>

Em certo momento, o silêncio foi quebrado:

- Você tem sorte de ter partes biônicas nas articulações - ele comentou, ignorando completamente a atitude dela. - Se fosse toda orgânica ia demorar bem mais. Doer bem mais, também.

Mais silêncio.

- Você está fazendo isto pra me humilhar? Eu não devia estar aceitando ajuda.

- Tsc, vai começar essa palhaçada de novo? - Fefnir reclamou, irritado. Mas demorou a encontrar as palavras certas para explicar por que, raios, estava fazendo aquilo. - Você quer evoluir através da guerra, e eu concordo com isso. Eu gosto de lutar. Mas eu não sou um maverick. Na verdade, no passado, eu fui construído pra defender humanos.

- Se sou fraca o suficiente pra querer me defender, por que não acaba comigo de uma vez?

- Não tem mesmo nada a ver com ser fraco ou não ser fraco, eu defendia todos eles - se ele não soasse tão irritado, talvez parecesse nostálgico. - Tem pessoas que vale a pena proteger, indefesas ou não.

Ela não disse nada. Sua primeira reação seria discordar de alguém que impede os fracos de perecerem, mas palavra nenhuma saiu de sua boca enquanto prestava atenção nele e nas mãos pesadas que a tratavam.

- Você já quis defender alguém com a sua própria vida? - Fefnir perguntou.

- Nunca.

- Então é por isso que você não entende. "Proteger" pode ser um ótimo motivo para se ir pra guerra.

Quando as feridas foram finalmente cuidadas, Atlas andou em direção ao portal do Cyberspace, sem sequer prestar atenção em Fefnir. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes em seu mundo ideal, onde a guerra nunca termina. E em seus pensamentos, ela viu uma jovem soldada humana, em frente ao quartel-general, abraçando seu amante em despedida, seu bebê nos braços de uma enfermeira reploid que acenava para ela. A jovem subiu no grande veículo militar e acenou de volta, sorrindo.

Mesmo diante do terror da guerra, a humanidade seria capaz de estender a mão para cada segundo de felicidade.

Quando Atlas se viu novamente fora do Cyberspace, sua única companhia era Model F. Seu ombro ainda doía. E, por algum motivo, ela sentiu frio.

* * *

><p>Ele a imobilizou com um tranco. O braço direito passava pela frente de seus ombros, perto do pescoço. A mão esquerda trancava o braço dela atrás do corpo. Atlas tensionou o corpo, mas pouco se debateu: sabia que era inútil. Havia aprendido que, mesmo com um corpo que, graças às novas leis, era equivalente ao de um humano, Fefnir ainda tinha uma força física e uma técnica admiráveis. Para alguém que se gabava de explodir primeiro e perguntar depois, ele tinha movimentos bem precisos.<p>

- Parece que eu ganhei de novo - ele disse, mais como uma provocação do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando viu que ela não mais se mexeria, soltou o braço esquerdo dela e afrouxou a pressão sobre o pescoço lentamente, mantendo, porém, o braço ao redor dos ombros. A respiração de ambos ainda era um tanto pesada. Atlas repassou os últimos segundos da luta mentalmente - onde tinha errado? Seus punhos se fecharam ao lado do corpo.

Seu raciocínio foi subitamente cortado por algo que jamais teria previsto: Fefnir, em um gesto rápido, afastara a gola do macacão dela, e agora demorava-se em plantar um beijo em seu pescoço, seus lábios quentes do esforço da luta. Atlas sentiu o corpo tensionar novamente.

- O que... PENSA... que está fazendo? - ela disse, em tom de ameaça. O repentino contato com o corpo dele, porém, fez sua voz perder um pouco da intensidade.

- Estou recebendo o meu prêmio - disse, brevemente, lábios reencontrando pele morna e morena em seguida. O braço esquerdo de Atlas fora novamente restringido, agora contra sua cintura, enquanto a mão esquerda de Fefnir, rude e espalmada, subia perigosamente por seu estômago.

Um grunhido foi tudo que a mulher exclamou antes de reunir suas forças e aproveitar um descuido do guerreiro atrás dela para arremessá-lo contra a parede mais próxima, contra a qual ele permaneceu, atordoado com o impacto. Atlas sentia-se enfurecida e desafiada, mas não conseguia sentir repulsa. Manteve a postura séria; no entanto, se aproximou dele mais do que seria prudente, dizendo:

- Ganhou? Pense melhor.

Fefnir respondeu a ela com um sorriso largo e carregado de malícia.

- Talvez você queira o prêmio, então.

E ele a dominou mais uma vez, capturando os lábios dela nos seus vorazmente. Uma mão nas costas e outra na base da nuca prensavam os dois corpos juntos, Fefnir ainda entre ela e a parede dura. Atlas, incapaz de impedir que seu corpo reagisse, cravou suas unhas curtas, cobertas de pano, na cintura dele. Debatia-se entre dar um basta àquela ousadia, ou engolir seu orgulho mais um pouco... só mais um pouco... mais um pouco, agora que a língua dele forçava passagem por cada canto da sua boca...

NÃO! Quem ele pensava que era? Quem ELA pensava que era, se rendendo por tão pouco? Ela o afastou com as mesmas mãos que antes se prendiam nele, empurrando-o contra a parede, parte de si acusando um grande contragosto. Não conseguia encará-lo, mas sem saber exatamente o que esperar dali pra frente, simplesmente deu as costas pra ele.

As mesmas costas que sempre aprendeu a jamais dar para o inimigo.

Aquilo a havia desestabilizado por completo. Ao longo dos anos, o ambiente militarizado e ríspido da guerra a tinha educado para quase esquecer que era uma mulher. Quase.

E agora, ela desejava se lembrar mais uma vez. E Fefnir parecia determinado a fazê-la se lembrar, ainda que precisasse jogar sujo.

Ela não podia dizer que não estava funcionando.

Ele chegou por trás dela mais uma vez, sem dizer palavra. As ações falariam por si mesmas, ele decidiu, enquanto procurou o discreto fecho que mantinha o macacão de proteção de Atlas justo à pele. Uma sensação de urgência tomava conta dele quando ele despiu-a até os ombros. O colete, rapidamente aberto, não foi empecilho, caindo livremente pelos braços. Ele levou seus lábios mais uma vez ao pescoço dela, sem qualquer pretenção de ser delicado. Cada beijo só inflamava ainda mais o calor que tomava conta deles. Agora era a mão esquerda dele, imponente, possessiva, que segurava o corpo de Atlas junto ao seu através de sua cintura e ventre bem torneados, enquanto a mão direita já explorava toda a barriga dela através do fino macacão, e dali para o alto do estômago, e dali para o seio direito. Os gemidos dela eram abafados, cortados, como se ela não quisesse dar o braço a torcer ainda. Esse orgulho dela normalmente o irritava, mas agora o estava deixando louco. Apesar dos esforços inúteis de Atlas para não demonstrar, Fefnir conseguia sentir cada reação do corpo dela ao toque dele. E ele tinha absoluta certeza de que ela podia sentir perfeitamente as reações do corpo DELE, também. A mão que a segurava pelo ventre forçou-a ainda mais contra ele, e ela tentou, em vão, controlar sua reação. Os corpos dele e dela já se moviam em um ritmo semelhante, sinuoso, e ele grunhiu satisfeito no ouvido dela, enquanto tirava o máximo proveito de toda pele exposta onde pudesse alcançar sua boca.

Quando Fefnir pretendia virá-la de frente para ele, a hesitação de Atlas já estava nublada pelos instintos. Mas não seus reflexos. Ela tomou a atitude de atirá-lo ao chão. Depois de um intenso beijo, ela fitou-o com falso desdém, ainda sobre ele, a parte de cima do macacão prestes a cair e revelar muito mais, sentindo o controle da situação pela primeira vez.

- Pra ter o que quer, vai ter que mostrar que merece.

- Vale tudo, no amor e na guerra.

Tomados pela paixão ardente, nenhum deles se preocupou em conferir qualquer significado especial àquela sentença, à última frase coerente antes que toda razão viesse abaixo.

* * *

><p>Horas depois, Atlas despertou, ainda desorientada. Ela estava, por algum motivo, vestida, mas suas roupas estavam um completo caos. Estirada no chão, percebeu que Fefnir estava por ali também, mas sua mente parecia vazia, e ela não fez esforço algum em procurar por ele. No entanto, enquanto ela olhava para o céu esverdeado e silencioso do Cyberspace, Fefnir, também deitado, ligeiramente oposto a ela, cobriu a mão dela com a sua, e a realidade bateu pesada como uma pedra.<p>

- Isto não deve acontecer novamente - ela disse, preocupada com as implicações de um envolvimento maior entre eles. - Mas não tenho arrependimentos.

- Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei por quanto tempo ainda teremos um Cyberspace. Pode ser nossa última vez aqui.

- Mas se este Cyberspace perdurar... quando eu assumir o posto de Mega Man King... eu posso precisar de uma rainha - ela disse, em meio a um sorriso discreto, com espírito de brincadeira.

- Não me venha com essa - foi a única resposta que ele conseguiu dar. Pensando bem, era a primeira vez que Fefnir via Atlas sorrir dessa maneira.


End file.
